442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Referees and linesmen
The referees and linesmen are characters on 442oons that appear on most videos. They are responsible to keep the order on the games, whistling when there's a foul or giving yellow or red cards, and, in the case of linesmen, tell when a player is outside. But sometimes they miss doing it or do something unfair and are criticed for it. Usually the design of referees is not related to the real life one in the game, so 442oons uses some with the same design. The designs are listed below. Generic referees These designs are not related to the design of the real life referee or linesman. Their names are unofficial. Ordinary referee He is the one who used to appear most of the times. He was eventually substituted by Dean Stobbart referee but he still appears in some recent videos. He was also seen as linesmen and as a fourth official. There are other characters who are similar to him. Ordinary referee.png|As a referee. Ordinary linesman.png|As a linesman. Ordinary fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Ordinary referee cross eyed.png|His first appearence. Note how he's cross-eyed. Ordinary referee render.png|His render. Similar referee Sanchez.png|A character who looks like the ordinary referee. Dean Stobbart referee He is a referee that looks just like Dean Stobbart, the creator of 442oons. He is the generic referee that appears the most since 2016. Dean referee.png|As a referee. Dean linesman.png|As a linesman. Dean fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Dean assistant referee.png|As an assistant referee. Dean ball boy.png|As a ball boy. Spiky-haired referee He appears during World Cup 2014 and other videos as well. There are some characters who look like him. Spiky hair referee.png|As a referee. Spiky hair fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Similar referee Sanchez.png|Ac haracter who looks like the spiky-haired referee. Black-haired referee He also appears in lots of videos, just like the ordinary referee. He has the same hairstyle of Suarez. Black hair referee.png|As a referee. Black hair assistant referee.png|As an assistant referee. Fat referee He used to appear in old videos. Fat referee.png|The fat referee with Chewy Suarez and Phace Jones. Bald referee He appeared once during Penaltypool song. Bald referee.png|The bald referee with Stevie Wellard and Alan Buttew. Blue-eyed referee He appeared once during Penaltypool song. Blue eye referee.png|The blue-eyed referee with Suarez and David Louise. Chilean referee He appeared during Cuppa America Chilly 2015. Chilean referee.png|The Chilean referee with Dirty Sanchez, RTAro Vidal and an Equadoh player Dopey referee He appeared in the second leg of Bayern and Arsene FC for the Champions League 2016/17. His desgin is based in Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He has this design because he had trouble choosing between yellow or red card for Koscielny. Dopey referee.png Real referees Michael Oliver He first appeared duringn a game of Chelsea against Liverpool, where he was failing to whistle to the fouls of Diego Costly-Coffee and Skorcel. He appeared other times as well. Michael Oliver.png Kevin Friend He appears on some games. His first appearence was in a game of Leavethepool X Saintshampton, where he helped Leavethepool win. Kevin Friend.png Mike Dean Mike Dean appeared in animated form after Diego Costly-Coffee got away with red card offenses against Arsene F.C. He appeared in other videos as well. Mike Dean.png Jonathan Moss He is a Premier League referee. He appeared in 2015/16 Wacky Races punishing Jamie Voddy and Andy Carrallwaysinjured. He also expulses Granit Xhaka Khan in one match. Jonathan Moss Mane.png Mark Clattenburg He is a referee in Premier League. He appeared in a few videos. He has a tatoo of a trophy in his left arm. His design used to be a Battenberg cake, but he eventually got a human design. Mark Clattenburg.png Mark Battenberg.png|Mark Battenberg. Andre Marriner He is a Premier League referee. He failed to give a penalty to Man Sheiky after Walker pushed Raheem in the box. As a result, he also didn't give a foul to Walker doing other harsher things to Sterling, even killing him. His catchphrase is: "No fowl!". Andre Marriner.png Roger East He is a referee of Premier League who appeared in Footballer 1. He is currently the only referee to appear during Footballer 1 and not be in the Whistle Car. Anthony Taylor He is a Premier League referee. He appeared in 2015/16 Wacky Races expulsing Arsey Whinger and he aslo appeared in the FA Cup final. Lee Mason He appeared in a 442oons of the Day where the assistant was pressed by Jose Moaninho to tell the referee that Arsey Whinger had pushed him. However, the assistant decides to report Moruinho's insult so Mourinho is expulsed instead. Yuichi Nishimura He appeared In the Brazil 2014 World Cup, even though he is Japanese, he used a brazilian shirt and gave a penalty to Fred. He also appeared along other referees in Messi's almost transference to Chelsea. Jesus Gil Manzano He is a referee of La Liga. He appeared in two matches of Bancelona: one against Atlethemhavetheballico Madrid and other against Real Madrith. Gomez He is one referee of La Liga. He appaered in the El Clasico game Fouling Neymar, where he was a parody of Dory from Finding Nemo and he kept losing his memory and not giving fouls. Alejandro Jose Hernandez He is the referee in the match of Bancelona against Ooh Bettys. He was criticed for not giving a foul and a goal for Barca. Bibiana Steinhaus She is the first female referee from Bundesliga. Bibiana Steinhaus.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Premier League 2013/14 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016